Traditional protective fenders to be utilized with a pontoon boat hang off a rail of a pontoon boat and are susceptible to excessive swinging and pendulum-like movement and are not aesthetically pleasing.
It is desirable to provide a fender with a tight top and bottom adjustable attachment so that the fender remains in place and eliminates any movement or loosening of the fender.